New Threat
by Mr Hanzo of Salamander
Summary: A new threat surfaces again, would the team triumph again? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CID.

This story revolves around the secret organization that is surfacing slowly, without getting into eyes of many, plotting constantly for the people and the nation itself.

"The piece of work that you have assigned to me is complete... It was a cakewalk" the sound came from a man whose face could not be deciphered, his hands cleaning something that looked most probably like weapon.

"If that's so, good. I would be assigning another task, but that wouldn't include you, so you can remain out this time..." the boss of that person put it simply. He wasn't the one with eloquent sense of description, nor was he interested in twisting the words around.

"Hn, if that's so, I'm out till then..."the man turned, and walked towards the entrance of the building. The place was filled with goons, wearing loose shirts and most of them having bandanas worn on the hand for the looks, the looks of a petty criminal.

"Petty goons, it seems..." the man thought while exiting. Soon he sat in the car and drove off.

"Bring me that 'parcel' of ours.." the boss commanded as he ordered his goons, who in turn, went to a dark cellar to get a large wooden carton, from which soft whimpers could be heard.

The boss still remain hidden, but something could still be deciphered, that was his grin.

AT THE BUREAU.

Daya entered from the entrance, a big smile plastered on his face and his hands were carrying large boxes, from the looks of which, one might tell that they were of sweets. Alright, the distributables could be well understood, but what was the reason?

As soon as Daya entered, he was greeted by ACP Pradyumn, who looked as stern as he always were.

"Good morning, Sir.." Daya said, smiling at his senior, but his senior didn't quite returned the favor.

"What is it?" ACP asked Daya.

"What's with what, Sir?" Daya asked, gaining a little amazed, this was the first time his senior didn't return back the greetings.

"That box of sweet and that silly smile of yours" ACP retorted, getting more stern with time.

Daya was shocked, did he forget it? Oh, well, it wasn't his fault, sure the work have stressed him out (ACP).

"Nothing, sir..." Daya looked at the ground and avoided eye contact with the latter. He was hurt, although he tried to reason his senses, he couldn't. He felt as if he was stabbed in his heart.

"Hn.. Now since you have arrived, fetch me the file related to the minister murder case..." ACP ordered, it was the first time it seemed like an order, other times before it felt like an obligation, which provided the freedom of will, to some extent. What was with him Today? Daya thought.

Daya went to the cabin where the required file was supposed to be kept, which also amazed him a bit. Why were the lights turned off on duty time? He hasn't seen it before, but then again, he hasn't seen ACP in quite the mood as he was then.

As soon as he turned the lights on, the sounds of party crackers could be heard, and that of whistles too, in front of him, were standing all of his colleagues, wearing party hats, and with a banner that ran "Happy Birthday Dayanand Shetty". Of all the people, Fredricks looked most comical, and Abhijeet looked most pleased. Daya has never felt the happiness before in his life, he felt as if he would cry, cry tears of joy.

"Now now, don't need to get all emotional, birthday boy..." Abhijeet said pulling Daya into hug, to which Daya laughed.

"Happy Birthday, brother..." Abhijeet whispered into Daya's ear.

"See, I said ACP would be the best for the grumpy act" Dr Salunkhe said easing everyone in the room a bit.

"He's the kind of person who would scare himself off if he were to see himself in mirror at night" he added, and everyone chuckled.

"Salunkhe..." ACP said, glaring at Salunkhe, who in turn glared back more, and finally everyone laughed again.

"Sir, that performance was worth the Oscar..." Daya said smiling, as ACP chuckled at his comment.

"Indeed it was, ACP sir can become the best Villain" Abhijeet said laughingly, to which no one laughed except himself, and seeing that, Dr Tarika chuckled at Abhijeet.

"Sir, could we now have the cake?" Fredricks said making weird faces, and everyone agreed with him.

They all gathered around the table, where the cake sat lighted up by the candles, and with delicious looking icing.

Daya grabbed the knife, and slowly cut the cake while everyone clapped. This was the most memorable day of Daya's life.

AT SOMEWHERE ELSE.

"So, how does it feel, inspector?" said the man, who had left the boss before, as he wandered around the supposedly 'Inspector', his hand clutching a large knife, which danced around in his fingers. The said inspector was tied to a chair tightly by what seemed ropes made up of nylon.

"The feeling of lonliness, the feeling of no hope, of despair" he said as he came to the level of the inspector, the knife at a foot distance from the inspector's bosom. The inspector was already terrified to death, small whimpers that felt like pleads escaping from his tied mouth.

"When you would be dying here, your lovely wife and your child, what was his name again, yeah Kartik, would also die" the man spoke again, which strike the ultimate terror into the inspector's eyes. For such a dutiful person, the end didn't seem justified. The inspector's eyes were filled with the memories of his precious wife and kid, his heart raced too fast.

"You don't believe me? Here.." The man smirked, putting the microphone of his cell phone around the ear of the inspector, from which the crying voice of his wife could be heard even at a distance. He kicked dust furiously in an attempt to free himself.

"Sleep, now..." The man said as he pierced the inspector through the heart with his knife, who cringed in pain, and died a little later.

"Soon, you all too, would be at my mercy!" the murderer said looking at the wall in front of him, which was filled with photos of CID officers.

What's next?


	2. Newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own CID.

Chapter 2

"Hello? ACP Pradyumn here.." ACP said as he responded to the call, and all the other CID officers were busy either congratulating Daya or teasing him, in Abhijeet's case.

"Daya, I wonder when you would be getting marriage?" Abhijeet said with a grin on his face, which earned several mischievous sounds from the others and caused a little shade of red to creep upon Daya's face.

"Well... I don't quite actually know, but..." he turned his gaze to Dr Tarika, which was well understood by others.

"I guess you have succeeded in finding a perfect match" Daya said and it was Abhijeet's turn to turn red.

"Oh no no no! I'm still looking in the pond for the right fish" Abhijeet said slowly and also looked at Tarika, causing her to smile back.

"What? You sure it was him?" ACP Pradyumn exclaimed as he talked on the phone. Soon afterwards he put down the phone and proceeded towards the group.

"What happened, Sir?" Abhijeet asked looking at the worried expression of ACP.

"It was the call from Abhishek..." ACP started which caused everyone's ears to perk up. Yes, the person's name which caused the officer's to tense up was one of their own.

Inspector Abhishek was an undercover, working midst the underworld today provide the information to the officials.

"What's with him, Sir?" Daya asked back.

"He told me that Inspector Shankar's dead... His cover was blown while he was trying to make a deal for the group... His entire family is dead" ACP said as his hand reached to his forehead massaging it a bit. Everyone in the room grew dull, the air of joy in the atmosphere was murdered by the newly prevailing ghastly silence.

"And there's a good news" ACP added, but after hearing the news of your comrade being killed, nothing could be good.

"And that is?" Tarika asked.

"That is, a new officer would be joining us today"

Everyone eased up a bit, a new comer would mean new talent to be added up to the squad. That was definitely a good thing.

"When's he coming?" Daya inquired.

" 'She' to be correct, and she would be coming about 12" ACP said.

"Hmm... Then we should be ready to welcome her, so I suggest in mean time we should get rid of our pending work" He added again and went up to his cabin.

Everyone too buzzed off today mind their respective business. Maybe a new entry would be good.

AT 12, CID BUREAU.

Everyone were busy in their own chores, when suddenly the door opened, and a figure could be seen entering. She wore a sweet scent that could be felt as soon as she entered. All the officers gathered up to meet the newcomer.

"Ah, greetings Anjali!" ACP said putting her hand out, and was greeted back by the said person.

"Good Morning, Sir" she greeted back. Anjali was a girl of very clear complexion, the height, exactly to be 5'9", her figure well maintained, long back-length brown hairs tied into a single braid, and with clear black eyes. She was wearing a semi green shirt and black pants that were hugging her long legs. If one were to see her, they would mistake her to be an actress, and would surely exclaim upon learning of her true profession.

She was also greeted by everyone simultaneously after then.

"Welcome, Anjali" Daya said shaking her hand.

"Thanks, Sir"

"Oh, no, not the Sir thing, Daya would work fine" He said smiling at her.

"Alright, Daya" Anjali said smiling back too. Her presence seemed to lighten up every one's mood. A new person was there to laugh at Frederick's folly, a new person to share the pressure of the situation with, a new person to tease Abhijeet about his crush, and a new to person to embrace as a family. But of all person, Daya seemed to be the most pleased, maybe she would be the one who he was looking for.. Time will tell.

Shortly after she was made acquainted with the place, the phone kept at ACP's desk rang

"Yes, ACP Pradyumn here.."

"Sir, I'm calling from Bandra, there's a body lying in my neighbourhood! You should see it!"

"Alright, we're coming!" ACP said as he put down the phone and got ready to move, he already explained the situation to everyone, and all of them sat in their car.

"Alright, ready to move?" Daya said asking everyone, his eyes looking at the officers seated in the backseat. All of them nodded, and they zoomed off.

His eyes still looked at the new girl. Why does he feel different looking at the girl, it was a feeling he didn't feel looking at Tasha, Purvi aur any other female comrade. Why her? He felt as if he should leave it to his heart to decide. Brain has no business to butt in.

Right?


End file.
